


bedroom karate

by leocantus



Series: 29 days of February [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocantus/pseuds/leocantus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 10: Date night</p>
            </blockquote>





	bedroom karate

"You know, you were right; the ribs were incredible."

"Is that doubt I hear in your voice, Rhodes? When have I ever steered you wrong?" 

A bullet ricochets off the floor next to him and Jim just stares at Tony and says, "Oh let me count the ways."

"Okay but: not actually my fault this time."

" _This time_ ," Jim says, popping over the top of their barrier to squeeze off a few shots with his stolen gun so that the women pinned down in the corner with their two kids can make for the exit unnoticed. One of the gunmen goes down with a bitten-off scream and Jim drops back down to the ground to regroup.

"Sugarplum, I'm _hurt_. To think that you would insinuate that our time together is anything other than magical." Glass is exploding around them as the gunmen spray bullets in their general direction, so it's only the whine of the repulsors as the suit shatters through window closest to them that lets Jim know help has arrived. He mentally winces at what the repair bill will be when this whole thing is over, and then pops back over the barrier to lay down cover while Tony gets suited up. 

It's pretty much game over after that. With the suit here it's just a matter of seconds before Tony wraps things up and Jim can start making the rounds of the restaurant while Tony babysits the bad guys, looking for any civilians that didn't manage to escape.

"I have to say," Jim says some time later, after the police have taken their statements and carted the bad guys away, and Tony has carried them across town back to the tower. He'd got a nice new shirt for tonight, to go with his shiny new shoes, and both of them are covered in bbq sauce and god knows what else. "This has got to be one of our better dates."

It was such a nice shirt as well.

Tony is, of course, looking great like always, suit only dishevelled in an artful way, leaving Tony looking like he just spent a frantic couple of minutes in a dark corner with someone, and Jim would resent the hell out of him for it if he didn't appreciate it so much. "Well, there was time in Tijuana back in--"

Jim, completely unimpressed because Tijuana was definitely Tony's fault, says "Good night, Tony," utterly bland, and heads towards the elevator. He makes it about two steps before Tony grabs his arm and spins him around, then backs him up a couple more steps so they can make out furiously against the wall for a minute or two.

"Don't be like that, honey," Tony says an age later, and Jim is unsurprised to find his hands cupping Tony's ass, drawing him up against him in the vee of his legs. He figures why stop there and digs his hands in a little, kneading, and leans down again for another minute or two of furious making out.

He's the one to break the kiss this time, mostly because he can see where this is going and he's too old to be fucking Tony up against the wall, and says, "Gonna invite me up for dessert?"

Tony hooks a finger in Jim's tie and with a gentle tug, leads him past the penthouse bar and down the corridor towards the bedroom. "I have a feeling you're gonna like this one."


End file.
